


Bulletproof (Nothing To Lose)

by gelbes_gilatier



Category: Pacific Rim
Genre: Gen, Introspection, POV Second Person, Pre-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelbes_gilatier/pseuds/gelbes_gilatier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He tells you that you have too much fury in yourself, that you are too broken and battered still to kill monsters, and maybe he is right.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bulletproof (Nothing To Lose)

**Author's Note:**

> [Holiday Fic Request Meme](http://gelbes-gilatier.livejournal.com/336509.html). OMG, I'm so sorry that it's so short again, **pingulotta** but I still haven't seen the movie and this is what I managed with my tumblr knowledge of the movie and the character and I hope I got her at least half right. Also, I'm sorry for almost not posting it on the 4th because I totally spaced out making a wallpaper for the Vietnam War AU crowd and well... I hope you like it!

**Bulletproof (Nothing To Lose) **

  
_  
“I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_   
_Fire away, fire away_   
_Ricochet, you take your aim_   
_Fire away, fire away_   
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_   
_I am titanium.”_   


_  
David Guetta feat. Sia, “Titanium”_

  
You have diligence.

You have skill.

You have drive.

You can put all of them on their asses.

And yet he won’t let you pilot a Jaeger, never will let you test for Drift compatibility with the few volunteers left, never will let you quit your safe, cozy job for the one thing you are _made_ for. You tell him he doesn’t respect you and he tells you that he does, always has, always will.

It’s not that you don’t believe him because you do, always have, always will. He’s the closest thing you have to a father, _is_ your father, your family. Yet he won’t give you the one thing you crave, the one thing you think you _need_ and if you didn’t know how much he loves you, you’d hate him for it.

What is all his respect worth if he lets you watch all of them test for Drift compatibility, lets you watch them go off to fight and come back broken and battered and never, never lets you join them in their fight. He tells you that you have too much fury in yourself, that you are too broken and battered still to kill monsters, and maybe he is right.

It doesn’t do anything to quell the burning wish deep in your gut to go with them and make it right, all the hurt the monsters caused you, all the death and the carnage and the bloodshed and you _know_ you are ready. What is all his respect worth when he doesn’t? What is all the respect they give you worth when you can’t be one of them, when you always have to stay behind and wave them off? What is all the respect in the world worth if it won’t get you where you know you belong?

What is it all worth if no one ever gives you the chance to be their co-pilot, out of respect for the Marshall?

What is it all worth?


End file.
